battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Campaign Reveal Trailer
The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Campaign Reveal Trailer was the first offical Battlefield: Bad Company 2 trailer that showed the campaign of the game. Description "What starts out as another routine recon mission for B-Company soon takes a deadlier direction when they discover evidence of a new Russian super-weapon. With U.S. and Russian forces mobilizing their mission escalates into a frantic race against time to stave off a new World War." Equipment Factions *United States of America *Russian Federation *Latin American Militia Weapons *XM8 *M60 *AEK-971 *Knife *MP-443 *RPG-7 *M95 Vehicles *Mil Mi-24 Hind *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *CAV *M1A2 Abrams *UH-60 Black Hawk *HMMWV *Quad Bike *F/A-18 Hornet *UAV-1 *Mil Mi-28 Havoc *AH-64 Apache Transcript Snowy Mountains starts playing Bravo-2 are shown advancing with caution Screen switches to Preston opening a box containing a component to the Russian superweapon Preston Marlowe: A simple support mission they said. General Braidwood: It's a fake what you found. General Braidwood closes the box Terrence Sweetwater: Fake Sir? Braidwood: Dummy, we think it's a dry run. Squad is shown looking at the satellite wreckage Marlowe sits down and sighs Marlowe: Nothing's ever that simple though. A Mi-24 Hind files by The squad is shown walking through a minefield Braidwood: They're building a weapon. Three Russian soldiers and a GAZ-3937 Vodnik are shown advancing '' '''Braidwood:' What we know about it so far scares the shit out of us. Redford presents a USB flash drive to Agent Aguire The squad and Aguire are seen looking at a laptop showing pictures of Sierra Foxtrot 1079 '' '''Braidwood:' What we don't know, scares us a lot fucking more. Marlowe grabs Sierra Foxtrot 1079 The squad is seen sitting down, visibly upset The satellite crashes into a village Screen turns black before the satellite hits the village Music stops Millionaire starts playing Braidwood: We need you to do what you do best. George Haggard passes his XM8 to Preston. Braidwood: Be unorthodox. Haggard headbutts Arkady Kirilenko Braidwood: Be lethal. Preston slits a Russian soldier's throat Music stops. Braidwood: Can you do that for me? Redford: We can do that, sir. Music resumes The EA logo appears, the DICE logo appears shortly after Russian troops rappel from 2 Mi-24 Hinds Squad drives through Sangre del Toro in a CAV Buggy Squad is seen riding on a M1A2 Abrams 2 Mi-24 Hinds fly past the squad Squad is shown advancing with caution A Russian soldier is shown dragging Aguire with a MP-443 to his head to a Mi-24 Hind Preston is shown fighting a member of the Latin American Militia. Kirilenko walks towards a captured American Preston takes the black box of the downed satelite Ghost Rider fires the guns of his UH-60 Black Hawk, a Milita member is then shown geting shot and dies Latin American Militia fires a RPG-7, a UH-60 Black Hawk dodges it. Preston in first person view fires a XM312 mounted on a HMMWV A M1A2 Abrams fires it's main gun Aguire kills a Russian soldier atempting to shoot Sweetwater A Russian rushes towards Preston with a knife Preston kills a Russian soldier Preston reloads a M95, then shoots a Russian Preston runs in a town with Redford, Russian soldiers are seen burning alive ahead Preston jumps out of a UH-60 Black Hawk while trying to retrieve SF1079 Screen switches to first person view and a destroyed An-225 is seen free falling to the ground with Kirilenko and Sweetwater nearby Squad is shown driving Quad Bikes F/A-18s fly by Sweetwater melees a Russian with his M60 Screen switches to first person view of a M1A2 Abrams, which then fires UAV-1's designated target is hit by a missile Preston fires his XM8 at a Mi-28 Havoc Burning Russian soldier dies Music stops Battlefield Bad Company 2 logo appears on the screen Redford: This is gonna get real ugly. Gun cocking sound is heard Music resumes Squad is seen looking at a massive battle between American and Russian forces, with AH-64 Apaches flying by overhead End of trailer Trivia *In one of the phrases in the trailer said by General Braidwood, he says 'fuck' If you listen to exactly the same phrase in the actual game, he nevers says that word. *Between 0:59 and 1:01, Preston is shown with different sleeve colors contrasting the winter landscape. Category:Trailers of Battlefield: Bad Company 2